Song of the Tigress
by White Rose of Kaiba
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Keira is? Well this is the story about her past. When Mel finds a portrait of a girl in the attic, old memories and pain fills Danric's heart as he reflects on the events that had happened when Galdran was King.


Song of the Tigress-Keira of Grumareth

Ravenspy-You remember how Vidanric mentioned someone called Keira in "Crown Duel," well here's her story. This takes place both before and after Crown/Court Duel and after Beauty. First chappie is Vidanric's memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Crown and Court Duel, Sherwood Smith does.

First Chappie-Truth and Sorrow

***************************************************************************************************************************

Vidanric's POV

We were at my parents house to show them their 3 grandchildren Elestra, Alaerec and Oria. Elestra was five, Alearec was four and Oria was only two

"Danric, come…look at what I found, " yelled, Mel. 

We were in my parents old palace and Meliara was exploring the attic, where all the family's antiques were stored. I up and asked her, "So tell me, what did you find?"

She picked up a portrait and held it before me. Suddenly my hands became clammy, my mind was numb and I could not find my voice, for the picture was one that I haven't seen since that horrible event nine years ago. 'It's her, it's my darling Keira with her pretty black hair, her pale face, her huge innocent blue eyes, her well-defined nose and her pale pink lips. ' 

Mel looked at me and asked, "Who is she Danric? Is she a famous ancestor of yours, cause this portrait is awfully well preserved and it seems important." 

I tried to answer but I couldn't and mother came out to the attic to see what Mel had found, then she answered for me, "She's not a Renselaeus, but she was going to be one until that day….no, she is Keira of Grumareth, the daughter of the late Duke of Grumareth."

Mel looked so confused as she asked, "What…."

Before she could finish her question I said to her, "Forget it Mel, it's not important. Just leave it."

Mother glared at me and said, "Vidanric, she's your wife, don't you think she deserves to know about Keira?"

Suddenly my anger ruptured and I yelled, "Don't you think I deserve to forget about her."

Mother came over and said to me, "I know it's painful to tell, but Mel deserves to know the truth."

Mother then said to Mel, "Keira was affianced with Vidanric nine years ago."

Mel grasped and I took her hand and lead her to a locked room—it was the only room that was locked in the whole palace. As I opened it, Mel grasped…..it was filled with paintings, journals, and other belongings of Keira. I lead Mel to a cushion and sat her down then I started my story.

I've known Keira all my life, well ever since I can remember. We've been childhood friends and rivals. Back when I was but a child, the three of us—Russav, Keira and I were inseparable. We would be together at balls, parties and social events together, but it was Keira that got most of the attention with her pretty face, her countless talents and her outgoing nature. Until we were ten, Keira stayed here at Court; however, after that year she was sent to Erev-li-Erval to study for seven years. During those seven years, Russav and I both discovered flirting to keep occupied. At the end of those seven years, we went to a welcoming party for Keira and when we saw her, the result was disappointing. She was no longer the Keira we knew; instead of the loving, fun, and wild girl we once knew, we faced a stolid, quiet and composed woman. When Russav and I saw this, we were beyond disappointed. We tried to sneak out but I have to say that we were less than successful; when we arrived outside of the palace someone sneaked up from behind and pressed knives on our necks. Both Russav and I were surprised to see Keira with her twinkling eyes standing behind us. She turned into the Keira we knew and loved; the only reason she acted the way she did at the party was because of the company. Apparently there was something important going on beneath the chitchat. Soon during that year I realized that I've fallen in love with Keira, then I found out that Russav loved her too, for even the famous eyelashes of Tamara Chamadis couldn't be compared with the face of Keira. The two of us agreed to leave it to Keira to decide. At first it seemed like she loved Russav, for she was often in his company, but when I admitted my undying love for her, she revealed to me that she loved me too and that she thought I was in love with Tamara. To keep our promises to each other and to get rid of our admirers, we gave each other our family ring. The one I gave her was a beautiful ekirth stone set between sapphires on a silver band with laurel leaves swirling around it in an intricate pattern. And mine was an azure diamond on a band of silver with molten gold patterns lacing around it. 

At that time, father and mother forbid me to speak to Keira and they urged me to break our engagement, for we have all ready started to plot against Galdran. I was anything but obedient; late at night I'd go visit her at her palace and would gave her secret presents. One day she asked me why my parents disliked her and for I was worth, I could not lie to her so I revealed our plan to her. The girl only smiled and that left me as clueless as ever…she mastered her court mask so well that no one could penetrate it. Late that night while my family was discussing our plans, Keira appeared and told us that she was doing the exact thing. Then she revealed to us that she had been training in magick and that she has a network of spies in the palace. That day mother and father learned to love her as I did….but fate was cruel for Galdran learned that someone was plotting against him and he targeted it down to the Keira and us.  To protect us, Keira took full blame. At her trial, when Galdran asked her if he was guilty, the girl glared at him and spat into his face and told him, "If guilt is trying to free a country of her terrible monarch, then yes I am guilty." She wasn't afraid of anything. Her fierce determination and her lack of fear at the despot frightened even Galdran. Although Galdran was cruel, he was not cruel enough to kill her. He had banished her from court. After the trial, the guards were to escort her out but she shook free and said to them, "I know the way out." When he banished her, he said "Keira of Grumareth, and unknown to me, it was a bait for me to rat my family out—I'm ashamed to say that I fell for the trick, I longed to run after her to say that she wasn't Keira of Grumareth, rather she was Keira of Renselaeus, the Marquise of Shevraeth; however mother restraint me. After court session, I ran to the Grumareth Palace to tell her what I planed but Keira had saw it coming and she had all ready gone. When I arrived, only her servant was there, the servant handed me a letter.  Then I showed the letter to Mel.

Dearest Danric,

I'm afraid that fate had been cruel to us. Do not try to find me; you will be falling into Galdran's trap. I had to leave without saying goodbye for I would not be able to live with myself if I caused your demise. Danric, you are going to do great things in the future and I cannot ruin that for you. I can't take away your potential. You have so much to live for and I can't take that away. Goodbye my love and remember me.

Forever Yours,

Keira

Inside the envelope was her ring. I smiled and told Mel, "If you like the ring, then it is yours." She looked at me and than at the letter and said, "and live with the fact that my husband loves another? Did you fall in love with me because I reminded you of her."

I looked at her and said, "Yes, at first I truly loved you because you reminded me of my Keira, but now I love you for you, and no one would ever be able to take that love away."

She looked relieved and asked, "Do you have any information about her whereabouts?"

I shook my head and answered, "No but she might be dead because the last words of Galdran to me were 'You will never be with your precious Keira.'"

She looked frightened and said, "Does that mean that he…killed her?"

I smiled at her and said, "perhaps…only he knows the answer to that and he's dead."

Ten years have passed since that conversation and I would of never dreamed that after these ten years, the one I loved from long ago would once again enter my life; this time as a friend and sister, instead of lover. 

Please Review


End file.
